


In Bloom

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Art, Cockles, Cockles Big Bang 2016, M/M, cockles video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story In Bloom written for the Cockles Big Bang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallemcready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/gifts).



> Art for [In Bloom](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/CBB2016/works/7115998).
> 
> Thanks to [Hallemcready](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready) for putting up with me besides long strings of silence. Kudos to you! :)
> 
> And everybody better go check out the story, because it's lovely!

 

 


End file.
